


Snowed In Thorki

by moirahawthorne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirahawthorne/pseuds/moirahawthorne
Summary: Snowed In ThorkiThor & Loki Jól Celebration Gift Artfirst image with snowstorm: Thor & Loki rent a cabin for the holidays but they get snowed in.cozy cuddle on the couch with hot toddys.if they look worried its b/c they are wondering if their snacks will last till march? what will they get up to to stay entertained?photoshop digital art created with my 1/6 hottoys figures &  practical props dioramaI had fun searching for/shopping and making clothing decorations and furnituresecond without storm & original photo with my 1/6 figures  & diorama are extra bonus images.(actually made a 1/2 dozen versions with different lights & had to paint the storm twice)I hope everyone enjoys these... especially my gift receiver.in the future after these are revealed... I may create a short diorama photostory to tell a story of the boys keeping entertained...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020





	Snowed In Thorki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/gifts).




End file.
